


A Private Celebration

by Megan (hrhprincessofalderaan)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhprincessofalderaan/pseuds/Megan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the victory celebration on Endor, Han and Leia define their relationship once and for all and take things to the next level physically. Smut with liberal doses of fluff and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Celebration

Han watched the festivities from a distance. He could only stand so much noise and merriment before he started feeling irritable and out of place, longing to be on his own again. Here it was even worse with those Ewoks jumping around squealing and singing with joy. He had to admit they were kind of cute, but in small doses. So he had walked to one of the many bridges in the Ewoks’ village to be alone. He wondered what Luke and Leia were doing. They were both more outgoing and more pleasant to be around than Han, more suited for such a large, exuberant social gathering.

“Hey,” a low feminine voice sounded softly from behind him.

He turned and took in the sight of Leia with her hair down and the primitive dress the Ewoks had made for her. Dare he hope she had come here for him?

“Leia. I figured you’d be out there celebrating with the others,” he said.

“I was, but I noticed you were getting tired of it and then you disappeared.”

“So you came looking for me?”

“Don’t look so surprised, Han. You’re a bit of an acquired taste, but I do enjoy your company.”

He truly was surprised. He still wasn’t sure where he stood with her. He’d blurted out his feelings for her and they’d shared a couple of kisses since establishing that Luke was not, in fact, the great love of her life, but her brother. But… what was he to her, really? She was clearly attracted to him, but did she still love him? Or did she just want a bit of non-committal fun, some temporary comfort in the midst of her busy life filled with responsibilities? He was afraid to ask, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to help himself from giving her whatever it was she wanted from him.

“You’re not so terrible to be around, yourself, Princess,” he said.

“Good. Does that mean you don’t object to my company? Or would you prefer your privacy?”

“Sure. You can stay.” He tried to sound nonchalant, though he always felt an excited little leap in his chest at the prospect of spending time with her. “Weren’t enjoying the party too much, huh?”

She smiled that dazzling smile of hers. “We can stay here, if you want, or we can go unwind in the Falcon. I took the liberty of setting aside a bottle of wine and some cakes, so we can grab those on the way.”

“That sounds… wonderful,” he said.

\----------

“So,” Han said a little later aboard the Falcon, “What’s with this plan of yours? Why did you want to come back here?”

Leia shrugged. “You weren’t having a good time. I figured you’d enjoy yourself more here in your own territory.”

“Is that all?”

She blushed a little, which was unusual for her. “And obviously I wanted to be alone with you.”

The corner of Han’s mouth tilted upward. If she wanted to be with him, he was happy to oblige, whatever it entailed. She smiled back.

“Should we make a toast?” she asked, raising her cup.

“Sure. To victory for the Rebellion.”

“And to a new beginning,” she added.

They clinked their cups together and downed the sweet liquid.

“Are you relieved it’s over?” Leia asked.

“Oh, sure. Yeah.”

And for the most part he was, but he suspected this meant he’d be seeing a lot less of the former princess of Alderaan.

“That wasn’t as enthusiastic as I’d expected,” said Leia.

Han shrugged. “There’ll be a lot of changes.”

“Most will welcome that.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, we need new leaders to facilitate those changes. You could really be an asset, Han.”

“Huh. Maybe.”

“Just think about it.”

“I will.”

Their conversation settled into an awkward silence. They had never had trouble talking to each other before, even back when all they did was argue.

“Leia,” Han said finally after polishing off his wine. “You already know how I feel about you, so I just want to tell you… I know you’re gonna be busy with this whole New Republic plan and I don’t want to hold you back. We got the timing wrong and it’s not your fault or mine. So I just want you to know I don’t have any expectations of you. It’s fine if we’re never more than we are now.”

Leia narrowed her dark eyes at him. “Is that what you think?”

“I don’t know what to think.”

She let out an exasperated sigh and rose from her seat. He followed her lead and stood as well.

“Han, you’re a smart man, but you’re an idiot,” she said.

“What are you saying?”

She reached out her hand to caress his cheek. “Don’t you remember what I said to you right before you were lowered into the carbonite? And again in Jabba’s palace?”

He closed his eyes beneath her touch. “How could I forget?” he murmured.

“Neither could I. Han, do you really think my affections are so easily swayed? You think I’m that fickle?”

“Are you saying you still love me?”

She cupped his face in both hands now. “More than ever.”

He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him inches away from her face.

“For such an intelligent man, you really are stupid, you know,” she whispered.

“For such an intelligent woman, you’ve got awful taste in men,” he replied, kissing her forehead.

“No. I was raised in a palace with all the finest things the galaxy has to offer. I have impeccable taste in absolutely everything.”

“Except men.”

“Especially men,” she sighed against his mouth.

How could one properly respond to that except to draw her closer and conduct a leisurely exploration of her mouth?

\----------

“My goodness, what a dreadfully boring party! I could not abide it a moment longer,” a clipped, robotic voice sounded. “And I cannot believe what Artoo said to me! Of all the impertinence!”

Leia groaned and reluctantly pulled herself out of Han’s embrace.

“Not again,” she heard Han mutter under his breath.

“Oh, good evening, sir. Your highness,” C3PO nodded cordially to the couple as he entered the room.

“Hey,” Han grunted in a half-hearted greeting.

“Hello, Threepio,” Leia said coldly.

“I see the two of you have sought solace from the party as well. I simply cannot understand this custom of ‘partying.’ It seems hardly productive. I cannot see what pleasure you mortal beings could possibly get out of such an event, present company excluded, so it would seem. Artoo seems to enjoy them as well. He has no qualms in stating his opinion that I am quite boring for—“

Han sidled up behind the droid and switched him off. He abruptly stopped talking.

“Much better,” Han sighed.

Leia strutted up to him and tilted her chin up to look at him.

“Maybe we should go somewhere more private,” she said, placing a gentle hand on his bicep. “I don’t want any more interruptions.”

Han’s eyes widened slightly, causing her to smirk. She could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out if her suggestion meant what he thought it meant.

“Come on,” she said, taking his hand and letting out a small giggle.

Laughing, she pulled him through the corridor and through the door of the captain’s quarters where Han took residence. She kicked the door shut behind them.

“Kiss me,” she commanded.

He raised his eyebrows.

“Han, kiss me,” she repeated.

“Happy to oblige, sweetheart.”

She stood on her tip-toes and practically dragged his face down to meet hers. Soft lips met soft lips. She reached up to twine her fingers through his hair as he fitted his hands to her hips. His body pressed into hers, trapping her up against the door. _Mmm, so warm._ She was flooded with a jolt of heat, of wanting. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss. She could feel his taut muscles even through all their layers of clothes. Everything about him was so lean and hard. She felt so tiny and fragile in comparison, though she knew herself to be anything but fragile.

She allowed her hands to drop to his sides, pulling his shirt free from the waistband of his Corellian bloodstriped trousers. She slid her hands under his shirt. His skin was warm and surprisingly smooth. She let her hands wander, memorizing the shape of his torso.

Han gently pushed himself away from her and whipped off his shirt and vest in one fluid motion. Leia hungrily took in the sight of his strong chest, covered with the perfect amount of bronze chest hair. When she reached out to touch it, Han seized her hand in his and bent down again. She thought he was going to resume kissing her, but instead he simply leaned his forehead against hers.

“Have you ever done this before?” he whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb.

“No,” she answered, startled. “When would I have ever done this before?”

She supposed it wasn’t such a stupid question, but it certainly sounded ridiculous to her. Leia had been kissed a few times before Han, but nothing had ever come from it. She had never had much time for romantic entanglements in her youth due to her many obligations as Princess of Alderaan and ambassador to the Imperial Senate. Then she had been involved in the Rebellion since the age of 19, the same year she met Han, and she hadn’t been able to think of any other man in these past few years. Even when she was still trying to convince herself she couldn’t stand him.

With one hand, he raised her palm to his lips and kissed it. With the other, he caught a lock of her long hair and twisted it through his fingers.

“Are you sure you want to…?” he asked, trailing off.

“Yes,” she replied. _“Yes.”_

He nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

“Han,” she begged. “Please.”

Suddenly he picked her up bridal-style and deposited her on his bed. A thrill of excitement tingled along her spine as he lay her down, her long, dark hair fanning over the pillows. He began to kiss her hungrily.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” he groaned between kisses.

“I’ve wanted you, too.”

His hands travelled down, sliding over her slender calves until they reached the hem of her dress. He gently eased it up her thighs, softly trailing his fingers over the sensitive skin. She shivered. He finally reached the apex of her thighs. He gently eased her legs apart. She kicked off her underwear helpfully.

“Touch me,” she demanded.

“Don’t expect me to obey you all the time, Princess,” he flashed a lop-sided grin, “But I guess I can play your humble servant for tonight.”

His fingers touched her _there_ and she trembled with pleasure. He dragged his callused fingers slowly around the sensitive bud of her already swollen clitoris.

“Stop teasing me,” she hissed.

He rubbed a bit faster, heightening the delicious sensation. Then he gently eased a finger inside her. She tensed at first, then relaxed around him.

“You’re wet for me,” he said, inserting a second finger and stroking softly.

She closed her eyes and nodded. She laid back and enjoyed the sensations he was creating in her.

“You drive me crazy,” she whispered after a minute. “My turn.”

With trembling fingers, she fumbled with the fastenings of his pants. He yanked them off and threw them aside.

“Lift your arms,” he ordered.

She did and he lifted her dress over her head. Now they were both stark naked. Han gazed at her reverently, his eyes dark and clouded with desire. Not for the first time, she became aware of the vast differences in their sizes. She was so small and he was so big! If she didn’t know better, she would have been afraid he would break her.

“Beautiful,” Han murmured in apparent awe.

Feeling bold and tentative at the same time, she reached out to caress his penis. He was very hard, but the texture was surprisingly silky and smooth. She ran her fingers along his length. She heard Han inhale sharply.

“Does that feel good?” she whispered.

Han closed his eyes and let out an affirmative grunt in response. Leia was thrilled. She continued to stroke him.

“That’s enough of that,” he rasped, grasping her small hand in his large, callused one.

“Then come to me.”

Slowly, he lowered himself on top of her and kissed her deeply. She had craved this feeling of skin against skin. It was so much better than she had imagined. He was as smooth as satin and as warm as fleece. He teased her with the tip of his penis, then rocked his hips against her, rubbing his length against her most sensitive crevices. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more, longed to be joined with him. There was a hollowness inside her only he could fill.

Though she was finding it difficult to speak, she managed to gasp out, “Han. Now,” in a hoarse whisper.

“Leia,” he moaned.

"Han. Please.”

He lowered his hand to adjust himself to her, then touched her face and kissed her with a gentle firmness, like he was staking a claim on her body as he already had with her heart.

“Please, Han,” she begged, staring up at him. She was trembling from how much she wanted him.

He met her gaze. Slowly, he pushed forward. As he began to enter her, she felt an unpleasant stretching sensation. She winced. Perhaps he would break her after all.

“Are you all right?” he asked, stopping suddenly.

He must have noticed her pained expression. Leia nodded weakly. She was determined to complete this.

“Please don’t stop,” begged him.

He eased away from her and pressed into her again. He managed to slip the very tip into her before the uncomfortable feeling of stretching returned. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a gasp of pain.

“Shh, it’ll be all right,” he whispered. “I’m gonna make it good, I promise.”

She nodded. She trusted him. He slowly withdrew and tried again. It took a few more attempts, each time getting closer to the prized goal. Finally, she felt him slide deep inside her, filling her completely. Her worries had been for naught; she could contain all of him inside her.

Neither of them dared to move. His hazel eyes met her brown ones, neither of them willing to look away. Leia felt a slow smile creep over her face. She watched the corners of Han’s mouth tilt upward, too.

“I love you,” she breathed.

“I love you.”

He bent his head to kiss her with such tenderness she could almost cry. She felt so _full._ Full of joy, full of love, full of _him._ She couldn’t recall the last time she’d felt so happy, or that anything had felt so right.

She shivered as she felt him begin to slowly move within her slick, tight depths. As he withdrew, she instinctively arched her hips to keep him close. He thrust back into her, filling her again. Gradually, he quickened his pace. She learned to match his rhythm, tilting her hips to meet his thrusts. He pressed against some warm, secret place deep inside her.

“Han,” she sputtered, her breathing ragged, _“There.”_

He rocked against her, pressing deeper into just the right spot. The strained look on his face told her he was struggling to maintain self-control, determined to make this good for her. A strange, pleasant heat welled up inside her, an almost tingling sensation, threatening to push her over the edge from such sweet friction. The pressure continued to build up, almost unbearable in its delectable intensity. Finally it exploded, her hips involuntarily bucking against him. She felt herself pulsate around him with her release. A satisfied sigh escaped from her lips.

“Leia,” Han moaned.

He pumped himself into her faster and faster until she felt his own release come, just a few moments after hers. He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her hair.

They lay there for a while, neither of them moving except for Leia combing her fingers through his damp, sandy hair. Eventually, his weight grew difficult for her to bear and she gently nudged him off of her and snuggled against his chest.

“Well,” she said with a smug smirk, “That certainly exceeded expectations.”

Han let out a satisfied grunt and pulled her closer.

“Is it always that good?” she asked.

“No,” he answered, his voice uncharacteristically soft and sincere. “You’re perfect.”

She nuzzled into him and squeezed him tightly.

“How many women have you been with before, anyway?” she asked after a second.

“Do we really have to go into that now?”

“I’m just curious.”

“More than Luke. Less than Lando.”

“Hmmph. That could be any number between 1 and 5,000.”

“5,000?! You think Lando gets that much more play than me?”

She simply smiled demurely.

“I’m a suave guy, you know.”

“Of course you are. So, 1 to 5,000—where do you fall?”

“Closer to the lower end of that spectrum. But it doesn’t matter. I love you. You’re my last.”

“Mmm.”

She didn’t know what else to say, so she elected to kiss him repeatedly. This impossible, headstrong scoundrel she’d fallen in love with could be surprisingly romantic at times!

\----------

Han awoke with a smile on his face.

“Leia,” he breathed.

He realized she was no longer in his arms. She had vanished. Han’s smile faded and a panicky feeling welled up in his chest. Had it all been a dream? It had been so vivid. He’d never had such a realistic, sensual dream. He could almost hear her voice telling him she loved him, taste the sweetness of her lips, and feel her soft body writhing with pleasure beneath him. And yet the fact remained that he was very much alone.

He forced himself to sit up in bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and massaged his temples, trying to think clearly. If it had been only a dream, he would never be able to look at her the same way again. He knew he would be flooded with memories of their fantasy night of passion, haunted by the ghost of a love that existed only in his mind. The thought troubled him deeply. He shook his head, trying to shake it from his mind. It wasn’t as if he deserved her, anyway. He got up and forced himself to tug on his trousers.

Suddenly he became aware of the sound of running water being shut off in the next room. He hadn’t noticed the water coming on. He heard soft rustling for a minute or two and then the door of the refresher swung open.

“Good morning,” Leia called cheerfully.

All traces of fear vanished from Han’s mind. There she was. She was freshly showered, her hair was piled high in a towel atop her head, she had on one of his shirts—which was so big on her it fell almost to her knees—and she wore a brilliant smile on her face. It was real. She was in love with him and she had shared his bed last night. He moved to embrace her.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he said, taking her in his arms. “You’re an early riser, aren’t you?”

She nodded and sank into him. He inhaled her fresh, clean scent for a moment, then tilted her chin up so he could kiss her. He didn’t want to let go of her.

“I’m hungry,” Leia said after a moment.

“I could give you a taste of something,” Han suggested.

She rolled her eyes at him, but a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth. “I meant we should get some breakfast.”

“So did I.”

“Right.”

“But I wouldn’t mind if you had your way with me again, Princess.”

She allowed him to kiss her for a few moments longer before pulling away.

“I’m going to start some pancakes. You do whatever you need to do to get ready.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before shaking out her hair and slipping out the door. Eagerly anticipating their reunion, he hurried with his morning shower and pulled on a clean shirt and pants. He walked to the Falcon’s small kitchenette and, as always, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Leia. 

She had plaited her still damp hair in a simple, neat braid and had rolled the sleeves of the oversized shirt up to her elbows while she cooked. He watched as she poured pancake batter into a pan on the Falcon’s miniature stove. It would take a few minutes before they needed to be flipped, so he strolled up behind her and gave her a quick hug. She whirled around to face him. Gods, she looked so delectable in that old shirt. Somehow its size emphasized her slender form and the soft curvature of her body, and her slim calves and delicate feet were bared for his viewing pleasure. He felt himself growing hard.

Leia laughingly pretended to struggle as he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the countertop. As he bent to kiss her, he noted with satisfaction that this position put their bodies at the perfect level for a sexual liaison. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, feeling her shape beneath the folds of his shirt. When he reached her legs, he began pushing the hem up her thighs. She wrapped her legs around him.

“The pancakes will burn if we don’t keep an eye on them,” she scolded.

“I don’t see you putting up a fight.”

She said nothing, but one corner of her mouth crooked up.

“I promise it’ll be worth it,” he whispered.

“Mmm.”

He kissed her, hot and open-mouthed. He felt her smile against his lips as she raised her hands to cup his face. He gently stroked his hands along her creamy thighs.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Wordlessly, Leia pushed Han away from her and went to tend to the pancakes.

“Good morning!” called Luke. “Hey, it’s Threepio! Why’d you turn him off?”

Han wasn’t pleased about the interruption. As Leia hunched over the stove, Han could tell her face was a bit flushed. Luke strode into the room.

“Morning, kid,” Han grunted in greeting.

“Hey, Leia’s making pancakes! Thank the Gods. I was hoping there would be something to eat here. Wicket offered me some kind of meat for breakfast, but I’m not convinced it wasn’t the remains of some Stormtrooper.” He made a disgusted face.

“The first few pancakes should be cool enough to eat in a few minutes,” Leia assured him.

“Good, I’m starving!” said Luke.

\----------

“So where’d you two disappear to last night?” Luke asked as they bit into their pancakes.

Han and Leia exchanged glances. Neither of them could hide the goofy grins on their faces. Leia felt herself blush, but, thankfully, Luke didn’t seem to notice.

“You missed one hell of a party,” Luke continued. “You should’ve seen Artoo! He was dancing with the Ewoks and having a grand old time. And Chewie—I’m not sure where Chewie is. Last I saw him, he was passed out under a tree growling in his sleep.”

“I’m not big on parties,” Han said casually. “Leia was nice enough to keep me company.”

“Huh. That was nice of her.”

“Your sister’s a pretty great girl.”

“Yeah, she is. You both seem unusually happy this morning. What did you guys do last night? Hey, wait a minute.” He squinted. “Leia, is that Han’s shirt? Why are you wearing Han’s shirt? Did you…” Luke trailed off and his face drained of color. “Oh, my Gods. You….and him…you…you…”

Leia stifled a laugh in spite of her embarrassment.

“And what if we did?” Han asked, draping an arm around Leia’s shoulders.

“We’re adults, Luke.” she reminded him.

“I know, but…” Luke stammered. “I guess I should be happy for you. I mean… it’s just weird to think about. My best friend and my sister!”

“I don’t see why this is such a big surprise to you,” she said. “Han and I have been more than friends for quite some time, and…”

“I love her,” Han cut in.

Leia felt as if her heart were about to leap out of her chest. She smiled up at him and set down her plate to give him a quick squeeze.

“I guess I’m glad you’re happy,” said Luke. “I just don’t want to think about the two of you… um… um, you know…”

“You know what?” said Han. “Maybe we should change the subject.”


End file.
